Liam Bernal
Liam Bernal is the boyfriend of Alenna Shawcross and the deuteragonist of the Forsaken Trilogy. Liam was born the son of rebel parents who moved around the UNA because of their status as rebels against the oppressive government. Liam eventually failed the Government Personality Profile Test and was consequently sent to The Wheel. On the island, Liam joined the Villagers(kids who also failed the GPPT) of the island and eventually became one of their greatest warriors as the Villagers were constantly locked in a territory war with the Drones(psychotic kids injected with massive drug doses by the UNA), who sought to kill the Villagers off and take over the island so they could escape back to the UNA. He would eventually meet Alenna three years after his arrival on the Wheel and would begin a romantic relationship with her after escaping the Wheel with her. Biography Early life Liam Bernal was born in New Florida not too long after the founding of the United Northern Alliance (UNA). Both of Liam's parents were prominent members of the rebels against the UNA's totalitarian government. Liam's father was the legendary rebel commander Octavio Bernal, who led many daring campaigns against UNA soldiers. As a result of his parents' status as rebel fugitives, Liam and his parents ended up moving all over the UNA throughout Liam's younger years. At some point during his childhood, Liam met a young girl named Alenna Shawcross, whose parents were old friends of Liam's own parents long before the rise of the UNA and visited Liam's family in New Florida before the UNA outlawed travel. During the Shawcross' visit, Alenna and Liam played much together, although neither Liam nor Alenna would remember their time together as they grew into adolescence. When Liam was nine years old, he was informed that his father had been killed during an anti government demonstration. Seven years later, when Liam was sixteen, he took the Government Personality Profile Test, as was required of sixteen year olds in the UNA to detect future criminals. Liam failed the test and was sent to the prison island called The Wheel. Life on the Wheel Liam awoke in the Grey Zone on the Wheel, and was eventually found by the Villagers, who were teenagers who were exiled from the UNA and formed a society on the Wheel, and eventually learned of their conflict with the Drones, another group of teenagers sent to the Wheel by the UNA who were heavily affected by the government's thought pills used to keep the UNA populace subservient to the government, and as a result very dangerous. Liam also learned of the Drones' mysterious leader, the "Cannibal Monk", who was rumored to be the oldest prisoner on the Wheel. During his time on the Wheel, Liam rose quickly to become one of the Villagers' greatest warriors in their battles against the Drones as well as one of their finest hunters, as he became skilled at hunting the wildlife on the Wheel. However, during his free time, Liam would travel to the Grey Zone alone to the location of a camera that viewed the Wheel from the UNA and would use sign language to communicate through the camera in hopes of keeping in touch with his family. Liam would eventually be involved in a brief romantic relationship with a girl named Gadya, who was also a skilled warrior among the Villagers, but the two broke up after only a few months. Personality Relationships